


Long Live

by Maiah4D



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Royalty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, jjp, jjproject, knight!jaebum, markson, prince!jinyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Jinyoung's parents died in an accident and his uncle temporarily manage the throne until he reached 21 years old, where he will be able to rule as the rightful king.One stormy night his uncle's son was born and Jinyoung's life started turning upside down.Or the modern royalty au that I've been dreaming of.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading I just want to clear some things. This AU is in a modern era but Sokor's government have Monarchy instead.

Jinyoung's lungs starts to burn, its been an hour since he's been running.

  
  


"Quick how many exits are there in your quarters?" Jaebeom said as he runs with Jinyoung, unfazed considering he's been running far longer than he does.

  
  


"Three emergency exits, two exits that only me and my knights knows" he breathes out.

  
  


Jaebeom chuckled as he watch Jinyoung struggle to keep up with his pace to which the younger rolled his eyes. Jinyoung slowly turns to a jog as he watched Jaebeom's broad back slowly turns smaller as he left Jinyoung moving to a faster pace.

  
  


He looks at Mark and Youngjae who are in a golf cart driving next to him, "How much shall I pay you boys to run over him?"

  
  


The two guards laughed and shook their heads at their prince's antics "We already tried that" Mark said as he looks over at Jaebeom.

"Just fake that you're hurt and he'll come running back to you " Youngjae laughed.

* * *

  
  


Jinyoung got out of the shower, water streaks rolling down on the side of his face as he grabs a towel to dry himself off.

  
  


He saw the new paper for the day neatly lying on his side table with the following headline

  
  
  


> _ **"A Few More Months Till Our Crown Prince's Coronation"** _

  
  


Jinyoung sighed, its still November and he just celebrated his 20th birthday a few months ago. As he finished dressing up for the day, he strolled down the hallway and looks at the Royal Family portrait. His mom and dad stares at a young Jinyoung lovingly.

  
  
  


"Mom, Dad, are you proud of me?" He smiled solemnly, his parents died from an airplane crash 5 years ago. It was engine failure, the reports said which made him scoff.

  
  
  


By law, Jinyoung can take over the throne when he reaches the age of 21. For now his Uncle Hyunsuk has been handling everything that Jinyoung can't.

  
  


"How many times I told you that you can't leave without me?" A voice from behind him startled him, by reflex he turns around to give the intruder a punch but his arm was stopped a strong grip. Jaebeom sighed as he move his grip to intertwine their fingers.

  
  


"Well you're no where to be found. Besides, Yugyeom and Bambam are watching over me" He tilted his head to the two knights in the corner keeping a look out. "Where were you?"

  
  


The two started walking towards the dining area, hands still clasped together, "Jackson came back earlier than expected and wanted to report immediately"

  
  


"Maybe he just wants to get it over with before you interrupt him with his and Mark's alone time" the prince snickered.

  
  


Jaebeom smiled softly "Could be"

  
  
  


* * *

  


Every member of the Royal Family have Knights handpicked by them, a personal bodyguard per se. Their sole purpose is to protect their ward at all cost.

  
  


Jinyoung’s Knights are well known in their country, people call them the Dream Knights (at which Jinyoung laughed very hard the first time he heard of the term). The term Dream Knights are given to them by their fans, yes, they have. They are not only recognized by their deadly skills but also their out of this world beauty that compliments the beauty of the Crown Prince.

  
  


Jaebeom is Jinyoung’s First Knight, which is also the head of Jinyoung’s personal Knights. He's been with him the longest, being the son of his Father’s First Knight. As children, they would play around the castle’s big corridors without a care in the world. Jaebeom admires his Father and his job very much, he always says as a kid that he will be Jinyoung’s Knight when they grow up.

They did grow up.

When they were teenagers and their family was taken away from them because of an accident. Not only the King and Queen died on that plane crash, but also their Knights that has been with them on that trip.

  
  


A teenage Jinyoung locked up in his room, silently mourning by himself when Jaebeom silently enters. “Do you really believe that it was an accident?” Jinyoung said without looking up at Jaebeom, instead stares at the family picture he’s been holding. Jaebeom didn’t answer but instead kneeled in front of Jinyoung, his right hand over his heart. Jinyoung looked at Jaebeom, he gasps at the magnificent sight in front of him. The beautiful moonlight softly kisses Jaebeom’s feature as the older looks at him, their eyes meeting and Jinyoung is overwhelmed by emotions.

  


“Park Jinyoung, Crown Prince of South Korea, I pledge myself to you, to be by your side for as long as I breathe. I will follow you to the ends of the world and protect you with my life” Jaebeom said in a strong voice, his tone is more regal than normal.

  


Jinyoung’s chest was getting tighter for every word Jaebeom uttered he could feel his emotions welling up. With shaking hands, he grabs the hand on Jaebeom’s chest and he kneels in front of the knight as well. He kisses Jaebeom’s hand softly and smiled at him with stray tears rolling down his face “L-let me be your strength when you’re at your lowest, the oil that fires up that passion in your eyes and my dear Jaebeom, let me be your home when you don’t know where to go” They looked at each other softly and slowly their lips meet halfway.

  
  


They smiled at each other as they pulled away. Silently communicating that what happens in this room stays. They’re not kids anymore, they now both carry a responsibility that’s bigger than their teenage selves. But that doesn’t stop the secret glances they send each other, the longing touches when they pass by and the stolen kisses in the confines of Jinyoung’s room or with someone they trust.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the First Knight has been introduced, the following chapters will also contain backgrounds of other Knights. Other groups will also make appearances here and there.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, this is my first JJP AU posted. Hoping to get your feedback or if there's anything I should work on.


	2. Sunset

“You’re highness! Don’t go too far!” Bambam yelled as he tries to follow Jinyoung in the forest “Jaebeom hyung will skin me alive” he added in fright as he watch the Prince go through the forest. He wince every time he sees the Prince's clothes get dirty.

“Don’t be such a worrywart! I have you watching over me!” Jinyoung said over his shoulder, he’s been really excited to see the sunset over the lake where he’s staying for a conference. It has been a long day for Jinyoung and he just wants to enjoy the view of the place without his stiff knights breathing over his neck- don't tell Jaebeom that.

Bambam sighed, he knows he’s defeated when Jinyoung has that look on his face. That face means that Jinyoung will sulk if he doesn't get what he wants or he will just sneak out, it better that he's with him. He looks up at the blue sky which is turning orange as time pass and prays to all gods out there that Mark and Jackson will make Jaebeom busy for a while.

He follows the prince through the forest, trekking further up to a higher ground.

“We’re finally here!” Jinyoung beamed at Bambam.

The knight got his breath taken away by the view, he doesn’t know if it’s the beautiful orange sun slowly kissing the glistening lake or that smile that the prince is giving him, the ray of the sun hitting his head like a halo. “This reminds me when we first met” the prince softly said “I owe you my life Bammie”

The knight choked and gestured to the prince to stop “No my prince, I owe my life to you. Without you and Nichkhun hyung taking me under your wing I might still be stuck in that place” Bambam smiled bitterly. He then remembers his late mentor who has been with him since he was brought to Seoul to train to be a knight of the prince.

Jinyoung sighed and looked back at the setting sun, “Let’s call it even then” he bumps his shoulder Bambam which made the knight smile bashfully.

* * *

Jinyoung met Kunpimook Bhuwakul or Bambam, an orphan, in the rainforest of Thailand. He got lost while he and his parents are on a tour in a remote island in Thailanf, he got separated from their group when a monkey took his pack. When he realized that he got separated, instead of crying he huffs and walks back to the area where he thinks he came from. He is a big boy now and he can take care of himself.

Of course, he got more lost in the dense forest. 

It was already getting dark and Jinyoung's strong resolve starts to crumble "Why does Beommie hyung had to stay at home?" he grumbled as he remembers the elder saying he has training evaluation that weekend so he needs to stay in the palace.

He perks up when he saw a river, he remembers that the guide said that there are people who usually lives around the area.

"Hello? Excuse me?" He said in a loud voice, hoping someone hears him "I'm lost" he said as he keeps walking around, getting near the river. Exhausted and feeling hot, he decided to go to the river to cool off. He splashed the cool water over his face to freshen up.

The young prince was about to dip in the water when he was suddenly grabbed from the collar of his shirt. He was startled when he look up to see who grabbed him, it was a kid who looks younger than him. He was speaking in thai so the prince is having a hard time to understand what he was saying.

The kid was pointing in the river and to something on the other side. Jinyoung squinted his eyes to see what the kids was pointing at, when he got a clearer view the prince paled.

There were alligators swimming on the other side of the river.

Jinyoung gulped and looked at the kid with wide eyes, the kid’s still talks to him in thai and then helped him stand up.

“Thank you!” Jinyoung was overwhelmed with relief that he embraced the kid.

“YOUR HIGHNESS!” Nichkhun, one of his Mother’s knight came out of the dense forest. Jinyoung’s face lit up as the knight came to him in haste and then immediately checked him for injuries “Thank god we found you, the Queen has been worried sick” then he saw the other kid standing not too far from Jinyoung.

“He saved me” Jinyoung said beaming at the kid. He then walked in front of the kid and held offered his hand “_Thank you for saving me, My name is Park Jinyoung_” He said in English, hoping that the kid will understand him. But the kid didn’t and looked at Jinyoung with confusion plastered on his cute chubby face.

Nichkhun smiled at them and translated what Jinyoung said in thai.

“Bambam” the kid held Jinyoung’s hand while giving him a toothy smile.

* * *

Hyunsuk was looking over the window as the rain hits the frosted glass when a knock was heard, "Come in" he said as he looks at his knight.

"Your highness" The knight looked at him nervously, "It's a boy"

Hyunsuk slowly smiled, his eyes wrinkling as he intertwined his hands and rests his chin, "Well, well, well I think its time to get rid of the little puppy, hmm?"

"As you wish, your highness"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
I'm planning on updating this weekly every Monday


End file.
